Random Happenings Under the Influence of Cake
by Goddess of Purple Squirrels
Summary: I wrote this when I was hyper. Quite funny, maybe, kinda... Llamas and cheese crackers. Second chapter up!
1. Pink dresses, and the first llama

This is just something random thought up while under the influence of cake. Tell me if you like it!

* * *

"Lalalalala" said Alanna, as she pranced around the courtyard in a pink dress...

Oh, wait. Alanna's not the one that's supposed to do that. She's not the prissy one. And she looks awful in pink, anyways. So...

"Lalalalala" said Buri...

Except she's not prissy either. Neither is Kel. Or Daine, really. Hmm...

The characters stand around as the author thinks. And thinks...and thinks.

"GAH!" said Neal, because he's not very patient.

"Eat your vegetables, Neal!" said Kel, because she says that. But Yuki is supposed to say that, because she married him. But I should stop explaining this.

"Gah!" said Neal, because that's his new favourite word. "I'll be the prissy one then!" The author thinks about this. And she agrees, because Neal looks good in pink. And then Alanna pointed out that the author didn't know that because she has no fashion sense at all. But the author ignores her and wonders why fictional characters can hear her thoughts, anyways.

"Lalalalala" said Neal, as he pranced around the courtyard in a pink dress. "It's midwinter! Everyone's happy! Even me, the cynical one, is happy! I mean, I!" And all of a sudden it _is _Midwinter. And I don't know why.

"I'm not happy," said Sokka, who is from a TV show, for goodness sakes!

"But you're never happy." says Katara his sister. And then they both disappear. And then the whole world blows up. Oh, wait! That's not supposed to happen until the end. OH WAIT! I just gave out the ending!

"Shut up, you stupid author" said Neal, who is sadly lacking in patience. And he didn't punctuate. He should punctuate.

"I don't have to punctuate if I don't want to" said Neal. And the author gets rather annoyed and so makes Neal trip. And then a llama ate him.

OH WAIT! A llama isn't supposed to happen! I mean, eat him. Go away, you llama! gasp I dare insult the oh mighty llama sorry llama

So Peachblossom ate him. The End. And everybody lived happily ever after, except Neal because Peachbossom ate him. And the llama made everybody cheese crackers. And then, to avoid being hit by rotten tomatoes, the author brings Neal back to life. The End (again)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review, so I can find out if my story's lost in cyberspace or not. And to tell me if you like it. Cause if you do, I just might write more. And the chappies will be longer! 


	2. The second llama and random explosions

Because some VERY nice people reviewed this, here is a second chapter, of a sort.

**Disclaimer (because I forgot this): **I swear, I don't own it.

* * *

And so the knight galloped off into the starry forest with the fair maiden in his arms...

Oops, wrong story. Anyways...so everyone ate the cheese crackers the llama so thoughtfully provided when...THEY EXPLODED! No! NO! I mean THEY TURNED INTO FROGS! So everyone was steering clear of the green, jumping cheese crackers when THEY EXPLODED! No...wait...ok, they did. So Alanna turned the llama into a frog and what do you know, it EXPLODED!

Sorry the author was a bit hyper there. So everybody was bored and Peachblossom had indigestion. And then something moderatly intresting happened. It started raining.

"Oh, great." said Alanna, who's the main charecter after Neal got eaten. "I hate getting wet."

And then Neal appeared.

"Hey, how come you're not dead?" said Alanna crossly.

"I dunno, I didn't feel like it" said he.

And then, something EXPLODED! (big suprise there)

And turned into a LLAMA!

And then the rain stopped and the sun shone and the birdies came out and the was a rainbow spanning the sky...

And Alanna, cynics she is (yay for cynics!) glared at the pwetty birdies.

And Neal wrote a poem about the, but he was as bad at poetry as Jon so he sucked.

"You should stop writing 'And's in front of sentences" said my English teacher "SO ingrammatical"

AND (HA Ms. C!) then she disappeared.

The llama lived happily ever after. And moved to Bolivia.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or wish it would blow up, before I set a llama in you!**


End file.
